


Send to All Pranks

by cxrclet



Series: Tom Hiddleston/Reader [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, You're an actress, you should check out Michael McIntyre Chat Show Send to All on youtube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxrclet/pseuds/cxrclet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: You’re a british actress appearing on the the Michael McIntyre Chat Show, but hilarity ensues at your expense when you accept the challenge to play the infamous ‘Send to All’ prank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Send to All Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Other than this work, I own nothing you recognize.  
> Chapter: Oneshot  
> Pairing: Tom Hiddleston x Reader

Your host, Michael McIntyre, turned to you with a look of mischief that he wasted no energy to hide, but you could tell he was struggling to contain his oozing giddiness -- clearly whatever he was up, it was to be at your expense , “You said you watch the show...so you must be familiar with the game called ‘Send to All’, right?” His eyes narrowed playfully as his lips spread into a cheshire like grin. 

You threw your head back as you roared a hearty laugh; then straightening yourself and nodding your head, your lips forming into a tight line in poor attempt to hold back another laughter, “Yes. I am...aware of that game.” You smiled while Michael and his audience laughed at your response. 

“Well…...wanna play?” He questioned, wriggling his eyebrows before the audience yelled a series of persuasion in hope to sway you. 

From the corner of your eye, you could see your publicist shaking his head profusely in disapproval -- but being the good humoured person that you were, you teasingly looked away in thought...leaving everyone in suspense before bouncing in your seat and grinning, “OKAY!” 

And boy did the room rumbled. 

You had your phone fetched from your very adamant publicist and brought to Michael, smiling apologetically at the former who only glared at you. 

“Okay, so what shall we send?” 

You joined the audience in their laughter at the somewhat ominous words, pushing yourself further into your seat as you waited with bated breath. It was one of those dreadful moments that you could only wish would be done and over with, but at the same time you looked forward to the replies with burning interest. 

“Lets be honest. Are we just friends...or is something else going on?” Michael spoke absent-mindedly as he typed in the words into your text box, ignoring the laughter from the audience and the mutters of ‘Oh no’ from you, “Shall I add a kiss? One kiss or two kiss?” 

“Two kiss!” “Two kiss!” “Double it, Michael!” 

You cupped your grinning face in your hands and shook your head in feigned discomfort, “This is gonna be so embarrassing in the morning! I have no idea how I’m gonna explain this....”

“Okay, we’ll get back to that later.” Michael stated as he carefully put your phone inside one of the drawers on his desk, giggling when he caught your worried expression. “Oh it’ll be fine!...well-- it’ll be funny!”

[/ Timeskip brought to you by Taylor Swift \\]

“Now time to check if anyone repli---Oh ho!” The comedian beamed excitedly at the fifty messages displayed on the screen, then sniggering at the few celebrities he recognized who replied. 

“It’s…Simon Cowell.” He threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly, pools of tears appearing on the corner of his eyes, “He said…’Was this meant for me? Because I distinctly remember you rejected to have dinner with me. Haha, are you in McIntyre’s chat show?’ He knows!” The audience clapped and cheered, prompting Michael to scroll down the countless messages. 

“Someone called...’Fassy’, who’s that?” 

“Oh, that’s…” You sat up on your seat in hope it would help you recover from the fits of laughter, “That’s Michael Fassbender.” 

“Well he said ‘Nice try Michael, Y/N told me she’ll be appearing on your show :P.’ WHY DO THESE PEOPLE KNOW?” Though he cried as though it genuinely pained him, a set of guffaws burst from the audience and the older male couldn’t help the smile creeping up on his face. “Chrisy replied, who’s-- in fact, actually, what is up with these names?!”

“That’s Chris...Chris Hemsworth.” You replied, smiling when there was a sequence of whistling and hooting from the audience that you had no doubt came from the female majority. 

“He said, ‘You son of a bitch. I thought you said you loved me? - Elsa’ Who’s Elsa now?”

Now you were really struggling to hold back your laughter that your stomach and your cheeks were starting to physically hurt. “It’s Elsa Pataky, she’s Chris’ wife. She and I were joking around the other day and somehow...the conversation concluded with us agreeing to go lesbian…” When everyone started to laugh, you felt the need to explain between your giggles, “It was...a meaningful conversation, okay. It’d make more sense if you were---” Nope. You couldn’t hold it back. You fell back in your seat and burst out again. “Oh god…” 

“Your dad replied too,” He said between giggles, “He said, ‘Sweetheart - perhaps we should talk? I don’t mean to alarm you nor do I love you any less, but these thoughts...they are not healthy.’ Hahaha, he’s really serious about this. Aww, what a sweet dad.” 

Oh god, you’re poor dad. Bless him. You ought to make it up to him -- and explain it was all a joke.

“Then there’s Daddy Hiddles? Am I right to assume that’s Tom Hiddleston?” Michael glanced up to see you nod before returning his attention to the phone, his eyes widening and his cheeks reddening when he read the message. “Oh...uh...I don’t feel right reading this publicly. But you should read this...”

Although you were puzzled, you accepted the phone to see what he was on about and, though you couldn’t see your face, you had little doubt it was any different from Michael’s seconds ago. 

The message read: 

‘Y/N, darling, I’m really glad you brought this up first. I was going to, but I honestly didn’t know how...I’ve been thinking about you, perhaps more than a ‘friend’ should, and boy does that word hurts me when it’s associated with you. I don’t want to be your friend, well to be more accurate I don’t to be /just/ your friend. I think I’m falling for you. Where are you? I want to see you. I don’t want to talk about this via text, that’s not me. You said you liked candlelit dinners, surprises, flowers, chocolates, I want to be able to give those to you. Please let me. Forever yours, Tom XO.’

You didn’t realize you were tearing up until you looked up at Michael and noticed the tears trickling down your cheeks. 

Tom loved you…

Thomas William Fucking Hiddleston, whom you’ve been pining for the last two for, loved you. 

Michael turned to the audience, addressing them with a smile that wasn’t his usual - it was sweet, affectionate and in a way proud, “You guys don’t know what it said, but let me assure you that was...that was the best text we’ve ever received.”

**Author's Note:**

> AA/N: This is terrible I know, but I tried! It’s my first RPF, so bear with me XD If you enjoyed it for some reason, please let me know ^^ I'd love to hear some feedbacks from you guys~


End file.
